


Strokes of Light, You're Doing Alright

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Hoshi gets his portrait painted by Angie.





	Strokes of Light, You're Doing Alright

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a christmas exchange thing but eh ill post it here now i guess

It's winter in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Snow settles on the windowsill of the Ultimate Tennis Pro's lab as Hoshi stares out it. It's not the best view, as all he can see is the drained pool and currently vacant gym, but it's something to do at least. He looks to the wintery landscape, white consuming every bit of the ground and the sky a dull grey, monotone and barren. Why was this time of year considered festive?

 

His melancholy thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. And upon opening it, Hoshi was greeted by an excited Angie.

 

"Atua wants me to paint today!" She practically bounces at each word. "I would like to know if Hoshi would like a portrait made of him?" Hoshi thinks about it for only a moment and decides he has nothing better to do. A simple yes leaves his mouth and Angie's dragging him to her lab.

 

Angie's lab itself is left in the state of any art student's room: a mess. There's paint in almost every conceivable place on the floor and walls, tools laying around, and finished pieces strewn about. Angie grabs a blank canvas from a pile of painting supplies and sets it up on an easel that's as colorful as the rest of the room. She points to a spot not smeared with paint and asks him to stand there.

 

And Hoshi stands there for a while. Time moves to a crawl as he waits for Angie to declare she's done. Despite her energy, she's calm while she moves her brush up and down the canvas. There's no conversation to be made as Angie doesn't like to be disturbed while making any art, saying she can't connect with her god with a lot of people around making noises.

 

Hoshi ends up passing the time by looking around the room. It's white underneath all the layers of dried paint, but the color really makes it vibrant. It's messy yet finds a way to be nice and charming. A complete opposite to the barren landscape outside.

 

"Nyahahaha! I am done!" She cheers. Hoshi walks over to see it.

 

It's beautiful, so beautiful that even Hoshi's self hatred can't deny how handsome Angie has made him look.

 

"It's good," Angie smiles. "It's Atua's work! I merely am his vessel!" Hoshi had half a mind to say that Angie should take credit for her own work but she seemed happy at the moment at least.

 

He honestly was happy too.


End file.
